Shattered Memories
by ReneeLouvier
Summary: Queen Alicia ponders on the olden days, and wonders why her children don't pay much attention to her. She watches, sadly, as they forget about her more and more.


**Shattered Memories...by Alicia Acorn.....and Nicole Acorn...**

"Why do I miss my children? Even though they are HERE with Max and I? Maybe...maybe, it is because they both have family of their own now.....and....and they don't talk to us, lately. What do you think, old friend?"

_She looked over at Nicole, who was currently taking care of Alicia, as she lay in bed, pondering many different things. As Alicia has gotten older, she's gotten weaker now._

"I don't know. Ask your kids, Alicia. They might be able to tell you the answer to your quandry..."

"All I know, is that I miss them....I am listening, right now, to this song, "Sweet Jesus".....it's so beautiful...please turn it up for me..."

"I like that song, Alicia, I will turn it up. It's so sweet sounding...."

"It reminds me of when Elias and I crash-landed on Angel Island....so long ago. I was thought to be dead, Elias the only survivor of it all. The guards died, trying to save us. One was Smiley's father.....the other....Ian St. John, Geoffrey's father...."

_She lets out a deep, deep sigh, remembering how Ian once was to her. _

"You paused, what about him? Did you like him, or something?"

"Oh, heavens no! I was already married, silly girl....but he _was_ our best man in the guard....his son has nearly surpassed him in excellence, even! He....he was the one who got me and Elias to safety with the Haven.....he died, on their front step....saving us! Elias thinks that perhaps, if it wern't for Ian, we both would have died that night. I thank the lord every day that I am alive, and on my own accord."

"What do you mean, "on your own accord"? That does not compute...."

_She looks to the side, and lets out another sigh, propping herself up higher in the bed, as so to get adquate air into her lungs._

"For so many years, I was in a suspension tube.....in cryogenics as it seemed."

"Yes, that must have been horrible, huh?"

_Alicia lets out a small chuckle, smiling softly._

"Heh, I don't remember any of it....So, out of all this, why do I miss my children?"

"Why **do** you miss them, Alicia? That is the quandry that you were posing to me before...**why** do you miss them?"

"I have Max....and we have nearly all of our friends, still......it isn't enough."

"It isn't enough to have them here, and love you, Alicia?"

"No! It isn't enough! Sonia and Manik love me dearly....and Sally talks to me so very often...and she fills me in on what had happened, while I was in the cryogenic tube for all those 11 years. I do not know, and for the longest time, Maxamillion wouldn't tell me one thing! I was so infuratied by that! ...but I guess I understand. I am only the Queen, and I did not need to know every little thing that went on in the Kingdom....but still. It made me so angry to hear that I couldn't be told what I had missed for SO LONG...."

_She pauses, and looks down, at the bed, silent for a bit. Then she looks up, tears welling in her eyes, she reaches out for a small computer, but she cannot reach it, her hands shaking so hard._

"Please, replay the known information on what happened, would you?"

"Certainly, Queen Alicia..."

_The sound of an old reel is made from the small screen beside Alicia's head, and images play about, with sound behind them; telling the history of Mobotropolis, and the Robotic Wars.....in Alicia's own voice, as it were. It rang out from the small screen, a tremolous voice, afraid of what she had apperently been told before she had taped this...and she did this, for her own memory's sake.....to never forget what had happened...so long ago..._

"To hear that Kintobor overthrew the kingdom....and threw Max into the Zone of Silence.....To hear that the children went to Knothole....and Chuck didn't make it with them.....nor did ANY of the children's parents.....To hear....to hear that many of our friends were dead....or were "Robians".......To hear that Jules....the best friend that I'd had nearly all my life.....was forever a robotic indiviual...it broke my heart...."

_Tears start to roll down the sides of her face, her grayed/auburn hair covering her eyes now, her voice comes out, shaky, and weary._

"And to hear what happens now, from it, even in my _own_ voice....it still breaks my heart so badly!"

"Is everything alright, Ms. Alicia? Should I stop it?"

"No! Please, the tape...I wish to hear....the more recent developments....."

_The voice starts again, slow, but gaining speed. It is still Alicia talking, worry evident in her voice, as she speaks into the small camera. Ruin and destitue lands are visible behind her younger recorded self._

"To hear what happened to our prestigous city....unhabitable for the next 30 years, due to metallic poisoning in the water, and severe pollution in the air...To hear....Sonic had lung cancer from the years of inhalation of poisonous air in Robotroplis, from the missions.....To hear....that Sonia nearly died when she was born...her lungs didn't work properly, immature, they said....To hear that if I was placed into Cryogenic Sleep again....I would die....."

_She shuts the tv off, and leans back on the bed, her breath becoming more shallow._

"I'm 70 years old today, heh....the Doctor's were suprised that I would live this long.....but....I am in a hold now....a vise-grip on life...it is squeezing the last bit out of me, while I lay here and talk to you, Nicole....."

"It is? Should I contact Dr. Quack, Alicia?"

"No...just let me be, Nicole....I...I shall die peacefully....soon......"

"But the family, Alicia....Sally, and Max....and Elias! What about them? Shouldn't they say goodbye to you? Shouldn't your last minutes be with the family?"

"No...do not tell them, Nicole...I shall stay here, in peace for the first time in my entire life...no doctors....no invasive probes...nor any I.V.s"

"O...Okay. Queen Alicia...please excuse me...I need to use the bathroom..."

_A tall young squirrel with artifical blazing red hair, and black/red eyes comes walking out from the Queen's room, her hands wringing over each other....she tells a small group of people what has happened to their beloved past queen, and an old, old man, with pale white hair comes forward, demanding that he see her. He, Max demands to see Alicia..._

"I'm sorry your Highness! Alicia requested that no one come inside!!!"

**"The hell you SAY, Nicole!! I'll see my wife, no matter what you, or her says!!!"**

_Sally steps forward, eager to calm her Father down, his blood pressure is still dangrously high._

"Daddy, please! If Mother says she wants no one to come in, she'll have no one come in!!!!"

_A soft stirring is heard within the room, and a glass shatters to the floor, a gasp is heard from Alicia...then a trembling, soft robotic voice comes from within..._

"Nicole, please come in here....would you?"

"Alicia, did you call for me? What is it that you need? I've gotten Rotor here; to fix your breathing machine....."

_He walks inside the room, lugging a tool box along with him. He looks much older, and is wearing an interesting black robe, with a tool belt, still slung over his left shoulder._

"Yeah, she woke me up, your highness, but you do need that thing fixed, and soon..."

"I understand, Rotor...thank you for coming by...."

_Rotor stopped at the door, and gazed over his past queen with awe struck eyes. He came up close to her, and kneeled beside her bed, he kissed her cold, metal forehead, then her robot hand with reverence._

"Your voice...it's robotic, yet it's still yours, how is that possible? I never programmed that into the robotic servers...."

"I do not know....I was robotisized, so I would still live....this is simply borrowed time, you know?"

_Rotor sighs, deeply, pulling out the tools, and starting to work; slowly, methidoically on her breathing machine._

"Yes, I do. I had helped you to be this way, with my new technology....I wish I hadn't. Not that I want you killed....It's just...no one should be made to live like this."

"This is torture, Alicia..."

_Nicole speaks up, bringing Alicia another glass of water._

"Yes...no one should be made to live like this, Rotor, but Alicia _did_ wish to be alive to meet her grandchildren, right? And, if you do live beyond all of us, you'll still have Jules, and me...that is logical, isn't it?"

_Rotor looks up, and smiles a small, wary smile. Not wanting to deliver the news he had just seen. _

"I'd guess it is, Nicole..but to live beyond even your husband? That is still tortureous! But...I guess it isn't all that bad...."

"No, it isn't, Rotor....it isn't at all...."

_Max bursts into the hospital room, the restraints that Sonic and Sally had placed around him, breaking free. He looks to be a wild man, but in reality. Just a worried old man, who loves his wife so._

**"Alicia? ALICIA!?!? WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!?"**

"I'm in here, Max...please, please just come in here, before you scare the grandchildren...."

**"Scare the grandchildren? What is the matter with you, darling? Please! Please tell me!!"**

"Im dying, Max. Slowly, but surely, I'm dying....please come closer to me, sweetheart...I need to tell you something...."

**"Wat is it, Alicia? ...What is it?"**

_The elderly man leaned in closer to his dying wife, anxious to hear what she had to say. Was it something about their kingdom? Their children? Their lives......?_

"Max....I want you to keep watch over the grandchildren....I want you to **not** have the large fancy burial that most Queen's get....I want.....I'd like a quiet burial....please?"

**"I will honor your choices, Alicia....but...people will be able to visit your grave...is that okay?"**

"Yes, my darling....that is perfectly acceptable....I....I shall...miss you so very much....Maxamillion....."

_The old queen died, peacefully, without a struggle....she passed away in her sleep, and the quietest burial was held for her, in Knothole Forest. Charles attended as well as Jules, her old friend. Her crown was buried with her, as well as an old tapestry that she herself wove, so many years ago._

_Max died of grief, not too soon later. He was buried beside her, to be together for eternity._


End file.
